This invention relates to a rolling toolbox, and more specifically, to a rolling toolbox which can be fully opened at a job site and which can be securely closed so that its contents do not shift during transport.
Toolboxes are used every day by craftsmen, such as mechanics. Often times, these toolboxes are equipped with wheels so that the toolbox may be at or near the job site where work is being performed. The prior art rolling toolbox is also equipped with a series of drawers which slide horizontally to an open position. Further, the prior art toolboxes may be equipped with compartments or bins. In use, these prior art toolboxes suffer from a number of disadvantages.
In use, any number of tools, such as wrenches, screw drivers and sockets are placed within the drawers or compartments of the prior art toolbox. Once at the job site, the mechanic will open the drawer containing the particular tool that is needed for the task being performed. Therefore, the mechanic must remember which particular drawer contains which particular instrument. If the mechanic does not recall the drawer in which a particular tool is housed, the mechanic will simply open a series of drawers until the correct drawer is opened. Once the drawer is open, the mechanic is often confronted with a drawer full of tools which may have shifted during transport of the toolbox to the job site. The mechanic is therefore left to sort through the tools until the correct tool is found. This procedure is time consuming and is also often frustrating. When the mechanic is done with the particular tool, he merely places it back in the particular drawer and closes the drawer. Therefore, upon reopening the drawer at the new job site, the tool may or may not be in the same location within the drawer when the drawer is reopened. Thus, the process described above must again be repeated.
Many mechanics also experience that they use a certain number of the same tools for virtually every job. Further, mechanics are often working in areas which do not allow the entire rolling toolbox to be located adjacent the work area. Therefore, the mechanic must walk back and forth from the job site to the toolbox.
Thus, a novel rolling toolbox is needed to overcome the drawbacks and shortcomings of prior rolling toolboxes. Further, a rolling toolbox is needed that allows tools to be placed within the toolbox in such a manner that the tools will not shift or be displaced during transportation. Still further, a rolling toolbox is needed that can be completely opened at the job site so that its contents can be seen by the mechanic. Further yet, a rolling toolbox is needed which allows a portion of the toolbox to be selectively opened while leaving the remainder of the toolbox closed.